oneminutemeleefandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph Joestar
Joseph Joestar is the main protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency ''and a main character in ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. '' He appeared in their young form from ''Battle Tendency ''in the 46th One Minute Melee, Joseph Joestar VS Edward Elric, where he fought with the main protagonist of ''Fullmetal Alchemist, ''Edward Elric. Bio '(WARNING! THIS BIO CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR "JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: BATTLE TENDENCY"!)' The son of George Joestar II and Elizabeth Joestar, better known as Lisa Lisa, Joseph Joestar is the second in the legendary Joestar bloodline. After his father was murdered by one of Dio's surviving henchmen, his mother killed him, and went into hiding, leaving Joseph in the care of Robert E.O. Speedwagon and Erina Joestar. (The wife of the late hero and first Joestar, Jonathan Joestar.) During this time, he eventually learned and trained with the art of Hamon. This is a type of energy also known as Ripples, in which the body respirates itself and creates energy from the sun - or, at least, like the energy of the sun. Later on in Joseph's life (at the beginning of ''Battle Tendency) he is told by the companion of a mafioso that Speedwagon had died in Mexico. The mystery thickens greater when Joseph and a pickpocket man he had met and saved from a prison sentence named Smokey Brown are attacked by the vampire Straizo, who had once been a great ally of Jonathan. After defeating Straizo, Joseph travels to Mexico and finds Speedwagon alive, but captured in a Nazi facility, where they are being lead by Rudol von Stroheim. However, they are working on awakening a being that has been imprisoned inside a pillar for 2,000 years, and they are unfortunately successful. This man, given the name Santana, proceeded to kill all of the Nazis, except for Stroheim. After a long and hard battle, Joseph, with the help of Stroheim and his sacrifice, manage to defeat Santana. Before the death of Stroheim, Joseph is told about 3 more pillar men prepared for awakening, and that he must find an ally in Rome to stop them. After meeting this ally, Caesar Zeppeli, in Rome, and witnessing the awakening of the 3 Pillar Men Wamuu, Esidisi, and Kars in the Colosseum, he trains with Lisa Lisa (who he doesn't know is his mother) to become strong enough to defeat the 3. Joseph is extremely skilled with Hamon, being able to block projectiles with hair strands, dislocate his shoulder for increased range, attack with a pair of clackers, and his trademark: sending large bursts of Hamon through Overdrive. He's also showed skills with a sledgehammer and marksmanship. Later on, in Stardust Crusaders, ''Hamon was replaced with Stands, and Joseph in his older age acquired his own: Hermit Purple. Unlike most stands, Hermit Purple appears as spiky purple vines that come out from Joseph's hand. It also conducts Hamon. It can also create "spirit photos" and connect to electronic devices, like TVs. But Joseph's, old or young, greatest power is his sheer intelligence and wit. Joseph has taken down more than a fair share of far stronger opponents by psyching them out and predicting their every move. Joseph is also highly adept at using his environment to his advantage. His sheer brains and distracting ability have managed to finish strong beings and get him out of any situation, like when he used his Hamon to cause a volcanic eruption and send Kars flying into space. One Minute Melee While he was walking around America, Joseph Joestar, he bumped into Edward Elric, who was looking for a philosopher's stone, and Joseph just so happened to have one secured with him. Joseph tried to pass to pass off as a museum courier delivering a Cambodian sunset ruby, but the stone eventually showed off it's true powers, confirming it to be a Philosopher's stone. With that confirmed, Edward tried to take it from Joseph, but he tried to stop him from taking it, but then Edward got angry and attacked him, leading to a fight. During that time, both fighters used their skills to the best of their abilities and proved to be very capable fighters, but in the end, Joseph defeated Edward by tossing a pair of clackers at him which then exploded. Afterwards, he tried to tell Edward he got the wrong idea, but then a crow flew down and snatched the stone right from under their noses and the two of them decided to go after him. Trivia * Hermit Purple's tarot card, the Hermit card, represents Solitude. Gallery OldJosephAnime.png|Joseph as he appears in ''Stardust Crusaders 12ea95bb5b49c8b110997ddef0889a79.jpg|Joseph's stand, Hermit Purple JosephJoestar4.png|Joseph as he appears in Diamond is Unbreakable maxresdefault (7).jpg|Joseph as he appears in J-Stars Victory VS maxresdefault (8).jpg|Joseph as he appears in Eyes of Heaven maxresdefault (10).jpg|Old Joseph as he appears in Eyes of Heaven maxresdefault (9).jpg|Joseph predicting Avdol's next line in All-Star Battle References * Joseph Joestar on Wikipedia * Joseph Joestar on JoJo Wiki Category:'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Heroes Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:Fistfighters Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Combatants